deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Ryuzaki931/Dead Space: Independence
Hey guys, Gonna Post the prolouge to my short story so, please comment on it and tell me if its appealing or not XD Prologue: Altman Be Praised Every day is a gift, my mother used to tell me. She always used to say God always loved his children and He would never let us down in our moment of need. That all changed with the creation of Unitology and their martyr, Michael Altman. Fuckin’ Unitologists, the belief that life after death and that ascending into another life is bullshit, or so I thought before I arrived on the world of Freedom’s Progress. Everything I know or I thought I knew was gonna change within a few hours, I just didn’t know until it was too late….. “What’s the problem here?” the officer said as he walked into the room. “These two had a scuffle outside of the door.” The secretary stood up from her desk and stood in between me and Tyler. “This one nearly killed the other one.” He said pointing at me. The officer looked at me and sighed. “What happened this time, JR?” “Don’t call me JR, that name isn’t me anymore.” I said, scowling. “Nevertheless, what happened?” “Nothing, nothing happened, just a slight disagreement.” I looked up at the officer and noticed the P-Sec logo on his uniform. “Since when do you work for P-Sec?” I asked. “Since the C.E.C. bought this colony and is maintaining it, it’s none of your business. Ma’am, come with me please?” They walked outside and I could hear them murmuring through the window. “What are you expecting to happen?” Tyler asked me. “What are you thinking?” I looked over at him. “I’m thinking that they’ll let us go, don’t worry. By the way, thanks for staging that for me.” I held out my hand. “No problem, bro.” He took my hand and shook. “He’s coming back.” I took my hand away and crossed my arms on my chest. “All right, you two, you’re free to go.” He said, waving us out of the office. “Just don’t let me catch you guys fighting again.” I shot Tyler an “I told you so” look and ran outside, towards the bench and opened up my RIG Link. “Hey, Jennifer, are you still mad at me about this morning?” “Why don’t you come home and figure it out?” She shut down the link and I raced home as fast as I could. Ten minutes later, I made it to my front door of my apartment and walked inside. “Jennifer, where are you?” I peeked my head inside and saw nor heard nothing. “Jennifer, come on, don’t still be mad at me, please….” I turned around only to have her jump on top of me and start kissing me. “Does it look like I’m still mad at you?” She said, smiling. “Come here.” I pulled her closer and breathed her presence in and started to kiss her again, walking slowly toward our bedroom. “Where are you taking me?” She said, a mischievous smile on her face. “You’ll see.” Ill post another one tomorrow, so stay tuned XD Category:Blog posts